


Tiny Tales

by HereToWrite



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Man Trap, What Are Little Girls Made Of?, episode tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereToWrite/pseuds/HereToWrite
Summary: Sometimes there’s plot ideas I have, but don’t have time to develop past a few short sentences so have Tiny Tales!Tiny Tales is a collection of short 100 worded drabbles that may one day get expanded, but for now I hope that y’all enjoy them this way!Currently there are Man Trap and What Are Little Girls Made Of? Tie-ins!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man Trap Tie-In   
> Bones tells himself he had to do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** McCoy, Spock, Kirk   
> **Genre:** Angst   
> **Warnings:** Canonical Character Death

Bones remembers Nancy.  _ His Nancy.  _ She’d been sweet and witty and smart and kind. The...the  _ thing  _ in front of him isn’t Nancy. The thing in front of him had been cruel and heartless and he’d done what was necessary. 

At least, that’s what he tells himself as Jim lifts the gun from his hand. As Spock says something about simple logical decisions. As he tries not to puke the remnants of his dinner onto the carpet. 

_ It was necessary _ , he thinks that night, as he drinks himself to oblivion and wonders what kind of doctor drives a species to extinction. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Little Girls Are Made Of? Tie-In  
> Christine is tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Christine Chapel, Uhura   
> **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort   
> **Warnings:** Canonical Character Death

Christine Chapel is a lot of things. A nurse, a fighter, and a widow before she’d even been wed. She thinks that maybe that should hurt more than it does. Instead she just feels tired. 

Tired and wistful and she wonders if she were to fall asleep now if perhaps she would be able to find Roger, the  _ real  _ Roger, somewhere in her dreams. 

“How are you feeling?” Christine looks up to see Uhura, eyes soft, and hands now warm against hers. 

“Fine, fine.”

“Christine.” 

Her lip trembles. Her hands shake and Uhura moves to hold her as she cries. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever come across one of these are think, man I’d really love to see that at full length. Feel free to let me know!!


End file.
